I Keep On Lovin' You
by Oh-MissElphaba
Summary: So much has happened in the last year and a half. And Reba and Brock make it work?
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the Hart Family. Reba, the leader of the family, is Brock's ex-wife, and current girlfriend.

You see, Brock and Reba had a ruff patch in their marriage... And Brock screwed it up by getting his hygienist pregnant. Brock and Barbera Jean were married for 7 years and had gotten divorced. Brock never really loved Barbara Jean. He always wanted to be with Reba.

He missed her smile, her laugh, and most of all, the way her beautiful Blue eyes met his. The way she looked at him. Her gorgeous red hair, and lets not forget her rockin' body. He loved her curves. He loved her. He thought she was the perfect mother their 4 kids. Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake and little Grace. He thought she was the perfect grandmother to Cheyenne's two beautiful children.

She was all-around perfect to him. He was happy that they were back together. He wanted to be her one and only. And now that Jack Morgan is out of the picture, he has the perfect opportunity to sweep her off her feet and carrie her to a new beginning in life. One that will give her a chance to see the better in him. He made a horrible mistake all those 7 years ago.

He now knows what he wants in life. And that is to have Reba by his side. One way, or the other, he was determined to have her as his wife again. Maybe, have another baby. But whatever happens, he's sure he'll be the one for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brock's been living with me again for about 4 months. The kids love it. Grace and Jake missed him the most.

We've been back together for about 3 months. He needed a place to stay when him and BJ had gotten divorced. We became "official" 1 month after he moved in. I'm still iffy about it considering he left me after 20 years together. He says he's changed. And I believe it. He's got to prove it a little more before we move any farther in our relationship.

Grace is thrilled to have mommy and daddy back together. Jake's happy to have his dad back. Kyra, Van and Cheyenne are all on the edge about it. They're happy for us just, they want me to be careful and take it slow.

Barbara Jean and I are still good friends. Henry stays the night, because Brock is still his father. And I accept that. When Brock and I keep Elizabeth for Van and Cheyenne, BJ'll bring Henry over.. Some of the time. Henry's still Elizabeth's uncle, and we enjoy watching them together. They're both lovely kids.

As any other kid they have their fits. Henry more than usual. But we put him in his place, and he'll stop. I'm just glad Barbara Jean stopped using the "puppet" method of parenting. But life's good at the moment. And I'm enjoying every second of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to an empty bed. I hear Brock and Jake chatting down stairs. I figure he's cooking breakfast. I get up and put my robe on. I head down stairs and enter the kitchen.

"Morning Honey." I say and walk around the island. He wraps me in his arms and kisses me.

"Gross!" Jake exclaimed. Brock and I giggled. He returned to cooking and I turned to Jake and said,

"Hush. Go get your sister up before she misses breakfast."

"Do I have to?" Jake asked.

"Jake you're in the 8th grade. Stop your whining and go get Grace up." I scolded him.

"Fine." He moaned as he sluggishly got up from his chair and headed up the stairs to get Grace.

"Now, back to what we were doing before Jake interrupted us!" I exclaim. Brock chuckled and wrapped me back up in his arms. We 'pecked' lips a couple more times before Jake cam back down with Grace.

"UGH! Can you guys please get a room!?" Jake joked in disgust. Grace was half awake, but giggled at her big brother. My baby is 8 years old. She's growing up so fast. I can still remember the day I found out I was pregnant with her. Brock and I had just gotten home from Albuquerque. We took a little vacation to get away from all the stress. He wanted to try and keep our marriage together. I had felt sick the last two weeks we had been there. I thought it was just the stomach flu or food poisoning. I let it go and thought I'd be over it in the next couple of weeks. But about 5 weeks passed and I still felt sick. I went to the doctor to get it checked out. Soon enough the doctor came back with the results of my blood test and turned out I was pregnant. I went home and told Brock, who later gathered the family after the kids got home from school for a family meeting. The kids were thrilled to have another brother or sister on the way.

"Mommy..?" Gracie broke me out of my flashback.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked.

"I don't feel good." Grace said. I knelt down to her height and put my hand on her forehead.

"Baby, you're burning up! Go lay down and I'll be in and check your tempreture."

"Ok mommy." And she left the kitchen and up the stairs back to here room.

"So you mean to tell me I went up there for nothing?!" Jake yelled.

"Jake, please. Just go get ready or you'll miss the bus." I plead.

"I am ready. I'm just waiting for my lunch." He said.

"Oh my gosh! Im was so caught up with your sister and thinking.. That I for got to make your lunch!" As soon as I said that the bus driver honked his horn telling us that it's time to go. I took money out of my purse and stuck it in a paper bag and gave it to Jake.

"Um... Thanks?" He said.. In a confused tone. "Bye dad! Bye mom! Love you both!" He said as he ran out the door.

"SHUT THE DOOR!" I yelled. He back-walked two steps and said with his head sticking in the door,

"Sorry. Love you mom!" And he ran to the bus. I laughed and turned to Brock. We held each other in our arms. I smiled at him and said,

"Brock, our kids are growing up. Our baby is 8, Jake is 14, Kyra's 20, and Cheyenne's 24. They're getting old way to fast. It seemed just like yesterday when we brought Cheyenne home!" I say.

"Babe, I know they're growing up. Right before my eyes I saw Jake, Cheyenne and Kyra have birthday after birthday... I can't believe I was stupid enough to miss out on Grace's dance recitals, birthday parties, and so much more. I saw Henry grow up, but I missed Grace develop in to the independent young lady that she is. She may only be 8.. But she's still my baby girl." Brock finished. I look at him and smiled.

"I love you." I said. And we began to kiss.

"Hey!" BJ chimed in. I jumped and almost bit Brock's lip.

"Barbara Jean! Couldn't you knock?" I ask.

"Heh... Sorry..." She said. She still barges in from time to time.

"Reba don't you have to take Grace's temperature?" Brock asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks honey." I say and then give him a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy..." Grace moaned as I walked in her room.

"Shh, shh. I'm right here." I reassure her. "Now open." I say. She opened her mouth and I put the thermometer under tongue.

"Mom-" I cut her off.

"Shh, Gracie don't talk. Not until the thermometer beeps." And she stays quiet after that.

*beep beep* the thermometer beeped a couple minutes later. I took the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at it.

"101.2, looks like your staying right here. I'll bring you whatever you need. I love you baby." I say.

"I love you too mommy." She said.

"Now, lay down, and take a nap. I'll be back in a little while to check on you, ok?" I ask.

"Ok mommy." She's says. I walk back to the door, look at her one more time and smile. That's my baby. She's strong. Just like her momma. I turn out the light and walk down stairs.

"REBA!" BJ exclaims.

"Yeah Barbara Jean?" I say with a confused tone in my voice.

"Oh.. There you are."

"Where else would I go? I left the room 10 minutes ago."

"Heh... Yeah, I've got to talk to you. Like, really bad. Alone." I wonder what she wants now. I do love her... But she can still get on my nerves.

"Ok BJ. Shoot." I say after I had Brock go check on Grace.

"Ok, so you know that guy I've been dating?" She said.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Well, I think he's going to ask me to marry him." She had a worried look on her face.

"But you just got divorced. Are you really jumping into another marriage?" I asked.

"Well, that's what I came here for. But you went upstairs to check on Grace two seconds after I walked in the door. I wanted to know your opinion." She explained.

"Well, BJ, I think you should wait. Really I do. You just got divorced 4 months ago. I really don't think you should jump into another marriage so soon." I finish.

"Thank you Reba. I knew I could count on you!" She exclaimed, and hugged me.

"You're welcome Barbara Jean." I say. She walked out the back door without a goodbye.

"Reba!" Brock said in a worried tone. I turn around to see Grace in his arms. She's not breathing.

"Brock! Oh my goodness Gracie! Go, go, get her in the car!" I say as I rush them out the back door.


End file.
